


Телохранители

by yzarga



Series: Такая семья [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Известно, что на период "Кориолана" у Хиддлстона был телохранитель. Фик - фантазия на тему того, каково быть его телохранителями</p>
            </blockquote>





	Телохранители

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер с аниме Weiss Kreuz; не имеет отношения к реально существующим личностям

— Кто-то говорил про отпуск до Нового года, — не меняясь в лице, прошипел Шульдих.  
Кроуфорд пожал плечами и перелистнул страницу журнала, что всучили ему по дороге к кафе.  
— Кто-то обещал мне море, тепло, горы и никаких зимних дождей, — Шульдих уже не шипел, а цедил сквозь зубы. — Почему ради чьей-то просьбы мы должны нарушать планы?  
Кроуфорд проигнорировал вопрос и всецело посвятил внимание подошедшей официантке. Спросил, сколько будет готовиться бифштекс, а сколько — грибной суп, сделал выбор в пользу бифштекса для себя и напарника, задумавшись на миг, заказал кофе с коньяком Шульдиху и чай себе.  
— Потому что я так вижу, — просто сказал он, когда официантка ушла. — Кроме того, Клайв два года назад пустил по ложному следу очередную группу Эсцет, вздумавшую отрыть томагавк войны. Если бы не он, нам бы пришлось изображать из себя героев древности и пасть смертью храбрых. Возвращать долги — хороший тон. Если он так болеет за нервную систему своего родственника Люка, то мы окажем ему услугу и вспомним былое.  
— Будем ходить по пятам очередного претенциозного урода, — Шульдих с тоской посмотрел за окно, где с неба сыпалось нечто невнятное, — вместо того, чтобы лежать на пляже и пить коктейли. Кто он, наш будущий подопечный? Скандальный журналист, политик, бизнесмен?  
— Актер, — не смог сдержать улыбку Кроуфорд. — Хиддлстон. Том Хиддлстон. Ты меня таскал на фильмы, где он играл. Довольно-таки популярный британский актер.  
Искреннее и сильное удивление на лице Шульдиха говорило о том, что он слушал Клайва на недавней встрече вполуха.  
— Ты когда-нибудь начнёшь вникать в детали дела раньше, чем я их тебе перескажу? — Кроуфорд знал, что вопрос риторический. — Хотя бы что нам за это недурно заплатят, услышал?  
— Когда-нибудь начну. Когда ты разлюбишь деньги, например, — Шульдих расплылся в улыбке. — Так зачем мы ему понадобились? На него объявили охоту фанаты?  
— Пока нет, но вот-вот объявят. Со дня на день грядёт премьера спектакля с ним в главной роли. “Кориолан” Шекспира. И агент актера опасается, что постановка получит опасный для здоровья его подопечного успех.  
— Отлично! — Шульдих повеселел, завидев идущую к ним официантку. — Послужим искусству. Заодно и культурно просветимся. Я, например, вообще не знаю, что это за пьеса.  
— Трагедия, кажется, — неуверенно сказал Кроуфорд. Его больше интересовала крепость чая.  
— Значит, все умрут, — заключил Шульдих. — Это хорошо.  
~*~  
— Тряхнем стариной, да? — веселился Шульдих. Беспроводная гарнитура очень помогала делиться радостью одновременно с прочёсыванием театра и близлежащих улиц. — Как думаешь, он уже добрался до метро?  
— Наверняка, — Кроуфорд, судя по голосу, улыбался. — Как он умудряется успеть ещё раз переодеться и убежать после раздачи автографов?  
— И почему бы ему не предупреждать нас? Мы что, нарушим его конспирацию? Так тут не Япония, мы не выделяемся из толпы!  
Шульдиха уже узнавали во всех окрестных заведениях, работающих допоздна: кафе, ресторанах, кинотеатрах, магазинах. В тех музеях, которые раз в неделю работали до позднего вечера, здоровались и интересовались, где его такой красивый и молчаливый коллега.  
Самого Кроуфорда обычно зазывали на чай или пиво и спрашивали, как поживает его рыжий друг. Обоим казалось, что они в этом районе не полторы недели, а как минимум пять лет.  
— Наверное, он стесняется нашего общества. Каждый раз так извиняется, что уходит без нас.  
На этот раз Шульдих бродил к югу от Донмара, а Кроуфорд — к северу.  
— Может, у него есть какая-нибудь постыдная тайна? — Шульдих дёрнул дверь танцевальной студии, кивнул дежурному, тот развёл руками: никого нового.  
— Это ты телепат, — Кроуфорд терпеливо отклонил предложение служки шведской церкви зайти и пообщаться. — Что у него в голове?  
— Если тайна у него и есть, то он о ней вообще не беспокоится. Друзья, коллеги, коллеги-друзья, Шекспир, роли, ещё роли, танцы, репетиции, испанский язык и история Древнего Рима, — увлёкшегося перечислением Шульдиха чуть не сбил велосипедист, за что схлопотал немедленный приступ мигрени. — А ты что, не предвидишь, что с ним происходит?  
Кроуфорд заметил, как барышня в кожаном пальто кидается к другой, в жёлтой курке, с возгласом: — Наконец-то я тебя нашла! — и почувствовал смутную зависть.  
— Тебе прекрасно известно, — он ловко увернулся от столкновения с толстяком, держащим в охапке мэйн-куна; кот мявкнул, — я редко вижу что-то, не связанное с опасностью. Мистер Хиддлстон или знает, куда ходит, или достаточно физически развит, чтобы самостоятельно защититься от грозящих неприятностей.  
— Какие суетливые лёгкие деньги! — посетовал Шульдих. — И станции метро так близко, что можно пойти в какую угодно сторону. Мне кажется, что я выучил за эти дни центр Лондона лучше, чем за все предыдущие годы.  
— Вот что значит не брезговать пешей ходьбой.  
Они прогуляли в такой манере ещё сорок минут, все расширяя площадь обзора. За это время Кроуфорд захотел вшить под кожу подопечному маячок, а Шульдих — любым способом узнать, куда Хиддлстон сбегает с упорством, достойным Эдмона Дантеса.  
— Подожди на линии, мне звонят, — Кроуфорд стоял у южной оконечности Ридженс-парка. — Кроуфорд, слушаю. Нет, Люк, мы его не нашли. Что? Поехал домой?  
— Да, — голос агента был ровным и усталым. — Говорит, хотел побыть один. Дождётся, достанет его какой-нибудь псих…  
— Не думаю, — Кроуфорд был вполне уверен в своём даре предвидения. — Может, нам ходить за ним вообще везде?  
— Включая сортир? — хохотнул Люк. — Не стоит, Кроуфорд. Том тогда ещё что-нибудь придумает. До свидания, можете быть свободны. Завтра…  
— Завтра мы его не упустим. Мы с напарником очень азартны, когда дело доходит до работы. У нас есть в запасе несколько практически безотказных методов. До свидания.  
Кроуфорд отключился, пока любознательный агент не стал уточнять, что у них за методы. Врать было несложно, как и ссылаться на секрет фирмы, да только вот идея со вшитым маячком чересчур приятно тешила воображение.  
— Это был агент нашего бегуна, — Кроуфорд переключился на Шульдиха. — До двух пополудни мы свободны, мистер Хиддлстон уже дома, изволит наслаждаться одиночеством.  
— Чудесно. Какая жалость, что нам по контракту не нужно сопровождать его во время утренней пробежки.  
Живо представив, как пришлось бы гоняться за шустрым скрытным мистером по подворотням, подвалам, крышам и пожарным лестницам, Кроуфорд к своему удивлению понял, что по “старым добрым временам” действительно соскучился.  
— Нам никто не мешает последить за ним по собственной инициативе. Хочешь опробовать себя в роли сталкера?  
— На зависть всем фанатам, — фыркнул Шульдих. — Я поехал домой, до завтра. Будут у мистера Хиддлстона два злых невыспавшихся сталкера, бегает-то он часов в семь утра.  
~*~  
В воздухе висела мелкая водяная пыль, нечто среднее между туманом и моросью. Встретившиеся неподалёку от дома клиента Кроуфорд и Шульдих поприветствовали друг друга кивком: говорить не хотелось. Минут через пять показался бегущий Хиддлстон, который был свеж, бодр, слушал что-то в плеере и благостно улыбался. Шульдиха передёрнуло.  
— Опасно и недальновидно затыкать оба уха наушниками на улице, — едко произнёс он. — Могут произойти ужасающие несчастья. Например, огромные собаки и велосипедисты...  
— Садись за руль, несчастье, — прервал его пророчество Кроуфорд. — Поехали. Хоть поймём, он всегда такой пролаза или эпизодически.  
Ворча, Шульдих сел на место водителя.  
Поехали в приличном отдалении, насколько позволяла более чем скромная видимость. Подопечный вёл себя хорошо: бежал в ровном темпе, не останавливался, чтобы посмотреть на отражения в стёклах близстоящих автомобилей и автобусных остановок. Кивал каким-то прохожим, уступил дорогу девушке на роликах.  
— Кроуфорд, сколько стоит тут жить, в этом районе? — поинтересовался Шульдих, поворачивая следом за Хиддлстоном к парку. Он оценил, что вольво Кроуфорда, собранный по спецзаказу, в этом районе абсолютно не бросается в глаза.  
— Очень много. У меня такие деньги есть, у тебя тоже. Интересует покупка недвижимости?  
— Нет, не особо. Публичное тут место. Лучше замок в Шотландии, не так людно, — он притормозил. — В парк мы не проедем, дальше как? Телепатический поводок или у тебя в багажнике велосипеды?  
— Замок ещё и дешевле может выйти, — Кроуфорд зевнул и с хрустом потянулся. — Лучше переобуемся и пробежимся следом. Знаю я твой телепатический поводок, у каждого второго от него острые приступы паранойи.  
— Как научили, — ничуть не уязвленный Шульдих быстро припарковался. — Народ хилый пошёл, что поделаешь. Вон, Фудзимии с компанией хоть бы хны. Может, и Хиддлстон бы не заметил.  
— Мистер Хиддлстон, — Кроуфорд споро зашнуровывал кроссовки, — натура артистическая. Ему сегодня работать. Ты за него будешь вверх ногами болтаться, если что?  
Шульдих, не мудрствуя, раскинул телепатическую сеть — благо в парке было не слишком людно — и по базовым характеристикам обнаружил подопечного.  
— Бегает, — бросил он Кроуфорду, и оба припустили следом.  
За пять минут они догнали Хиддлстона, успели проклясть лондонскую погоду и повеселиться тому, как здорово расслабились за последние годы с тренировками в тренажерных залах, а под открытым небом — только при хорошей погоде.  
— Гонять нас некому, — смеялся Шульдих.  
— Скажи об этом Фарфарелло, он ради такого дела оставит жену и приедет в гости.  
Мимо пробегали такие же поклонники здорового образа жизни, прогуливались собачники, кое-кто проносился мимо на велосипедах или роликах. Совсем близко послышался щелчок камеры, Шульдих совершенно машинально дёрнулся в ту сторону.  
— О, фанатка! — обрадовался он, заглядывая в добровольно отданный телефон. — Спину сфотографировала.  
Девушка стояла рядом, покачиваясь, с совершенно стеклянной улыбкой.  
— Ты что с ней сделал? — Кроуфорд помахал рукой перед её лицом. — Память стёр?  
— Да ну тебя, — Шульдих опустил телефон хозяйке в карман. — Это у неё эйфорический шок. Встреча с кумиром равняется полутора оргазмам. Интересно, у него все фанаты такие робкие?  
— Плюс-минус, — Кроуфорд пожал плечами. — Как у всех. Побежали дальше, наш спортсмен идёт на рекорд.  
— Мне больше нравились тренировки в Розенкройц, — пожаловался Шульдих, набирая прежний темп, — там нас учили на спринтеров — во всех смыслах этого слова.  
— Тренируем выносливость!  
В следующие четверть часа они убедились, что на популярном актере вполне можно пахать, что его фотографируют исключительно со спины, будто бы в лицо не узнают, и что Хиддлстон знает по имени добрую половину бегунов и собачников.  
— О чём он говорит с этой пожилой леди? — изнывал Шульдих, потому что прятаться за деревьями его утомляло.  
— Прослушку мы так и не навесили, — вздыхал Кроуфорд.  
Тут Хиддлстон распрощался со старушкой и рванул дальше. Телохранители радостно припустили следом. Бодрым темпом они добрались до скрытой в кустах не то тренировочной площадки, не то футуристической беседки, где подопечный лихо скинул толстовку и повис на турнике. Через тридцать подтягиваний Шульдих с Кроуфордом переглянулись:  
— Зачем ему телохранители? — выразил Шульдих общую мысль.  
Ещё через двадцать подтягиваний Хиддлстон спрыгнул с турника, зачем-то попинал, потом попробовал пошатать металлический столб, закатанный в бетон. Одобрительно кивнул, зацепил его под коленом, скрестил руки на груди и начал очень медленно подниматься торсом к столбу и опускаться.  
— Боковой пресс? — Кроуфорд отошёл к свободному пятачку земли, чтобы не шуршать ветками, и начал приседать. — Что? — выдохнул на немой вопрос Шульдиха. — Нет, я не чокнулся и не завидую, холодно здесь!  
Через пять минут, когда Хиддлстон перешёл к растяжке всё от того же столба, а Кроуфорд, наконец, выпрямился, Шульдих засёк в кустах ещё двух близких к кататонии фанаток. Ткнул пальцем, указывая напарнику их местоположение, потёр друг о друга ладони и тоже начал приседать. Сквозь собственное дыхание он расслышал тихое насвистывание Кроуфорда.  
— Ты чего? — даже своим полностью отсутствующим музыкальным слухом он различил ту песенку, под которую в кино, шоу и второсортных клубах танцевали стриптиз.  
— Сам посмотри, — Кроуфорд кивнул на подопечного.  
Тот уже не только тянулся от столба, но и пытался не то залезть на него, не то обвиться серпантином и заползти. На площадке появился какой-то паренёк, помахал Хиддлстону, получил радостный, но приглушённый возглас в ответ, и тут же начал отжиматься.  
— А это кто? — Кроуфорд прищурился.  
— Понятия не имею, — Шульдих коснулся мыслей пришедшего. — Студент, учится на инженера-электронщика. Контрольная у него сегодня, повторяет в уме формулы. Ну и скука!  
Хиддлстон долез до верха столба и повис вниз головой на перекладине. Покачался в задумчивости, потом ухватился руками за столб и перекинул ноги так, чтобы цепляться только носками ступней. Высоты турника хватало впритык, так что волосами он подметал бетонное покрытие. Подметал хорошо, потому что вдобавок принялся раскачиваться вперед-назад.  
— Вот сорвётся — и не будет нам денег, — заметил Шульдих.  
— Не завидуй. Он наверняка не умеет бить десятку из любого положения с обеих рук, — утешил Кроуфорд.  
— Ричи! — с этим возгласом Хиддлстон сорвался с турника и, сделав странное сальто, пока телохранители прощались с зарплатой, приземлился на обе ноги. — Ты опять неправильно ставишь руки. Определись уже, какие именно мышцы прокачиваешь.  
— У меня будет инфаркт, — констатировал Шульдих.  
— Нет, не будет, — разочаровал его Кроуфорд. — И у меня не будет. Да он анатомию знает! — удивился, прислушавшись к речи Хиддлстона.  
Тот втолковывал безответственному Ричи, какие мышцы при каком положении рук будут прокачиваться, как правильно при этом дышать, чтобы организм лучше насыщался кислородом. Парень хмурился, но сосредоточено внимал, кивал и задавал вопросы.  
— Внимательно слушал своего тренера, — Шульдих коснулся мыслей и уловил воспоминания об уверенных интонациях, которые Хиддлстон теперь полуосознанно воспроизводил.  
После краткой лекции он перешёл к личному примеру, легко отжался по пятьдесят раз узким, широким и нормальным хватом, после чего навис коршуном над Ричи, которому пришлось выполнять все требования своего добровольного тренера.  
— Мистер Хиддлстон, доброе утро! — раздался весёлый девичий голос из зарослей напротив. — Вы опять делаете из моего жениха могучего человека? Сара тоже с вами здоровается, у неё только голос сел, на концерте вчера переорала.  
Из кустов показались две девушки в спортивных костюмах, одна, в желтом, молча помахала рукой в приветствии. Барышня в травянисто-зелёном присела возле парня и одобрительно похлопала его по спине.  
— Будешь слушать грамотных людей, сможешь выбивать гранты во всех смыслах. Себастьян тебя уже и так боится, перестал доносить профессору Майерсу на каждый эксперимент не по плану, скоро всю кафедру построишь колонной по трое.  
— С тебя начну! — сипло пригрозил Ричи.  
— Не срывай дыхание! — цыкнули на него хором.  
Ричи отжался ещё пять раз, вскочил и широко потянулся.  
— Спасибо, Том.  
— Всегда пожалуйста. До завтра?  
— Да, — Ричи обнял своих подруг за талии и повлёк к тропинке, где затаились Кроуфорд с Шульдихом. Пришлось экстренно менять диспозицию, чтобы охраняемый не заметил.  
— Кстати! — невеста Ричи обернулась. — Мы всё-таки пойдем в театр, мистер Хиддлстон. Но сначала не на “Кориолана”, а на “Ричарда Второго”, они из Стратфорда как раз недавно приехали. Это нас Сара уломала.  
— Никто так не вынесет мозги, как младшая сестра! — горячо добавил Ричи. — Мы с Софией сдались на второй час.  
— О, я знаю, сестры способны на всё, — рассмеялся Хиддлстон и шутовски поклонился Саре: — Спасибо, мисс, что приобщаете этих циников к искусству театра.  
Та улыбнулась, потом отмахнулась и показала, словно что-то накручивает на палец.  
— Хочет увидеть Дэвида Теннанта с длинными волосами, — перевела София. — Думает, в натуре ещё лучше, чем на фотографиях. До встречи!  
— До свидания, — Хиддлстон помахал им вслед с задумчивой улыбкой.  
— Опаньки! — прошептал Шульдих практически Кроуфорду на ухо. — Ну-ка, ну-ка…  
Он горящими глазами следил за перешнуровывающим кеды подопечным.  
— Подумай это ещё раз! — приговаривал он, подрагивая от нетерпения. — Чёрт. Опять про Рим начал и шекспировскую манеру изложения. Природа, погода, обувь, да что ж такое! Мне бы…  
— Опять руки наложить хочешь? — Кроуфорд выпутывался из колючих веток; Хиддлстон собрался опять куда-то бежать. — Он не дастся.  
— Знаю, — огорченно протянул Шульдих, выбираясь следом за напарником на дорожку, — но он подумал что-то очень интересное про длинные волосы. Трогал их, что ли… Не так всё просто с этим Теннантом!  
— Я, конечно, против того, чтобы множить сущности, — заметил Кроуфорд, переходя на бег, — но тут речь могла идти о длинных волосах любого человека.  
Шульдих кивком согласился и пристроился рядом.  
Подопечный бежал к выходу из парка, домой.  
~*~  
— Держи себя в руках, — Кроуфорд еле успел поймать за рукав Шульдиха, который вознамерился следом за Хиддлстоном войти в душевую.  
— Там две раздевалки и два выхода! — он страдал, как детектив, упускающий любимого вора.  
— Один из них закрыт, единственный ключ у кладовщицы. Она его никому не дает, — успокаивал его Кроуфорд.  
— Много ума надо — замок вскрыть, — буркнул он и скис под скептическим взглядом. Кем-кем, а взломщиком охраняемый не был.  
Обычно Хиддлстон управлялся за пятнадцать минут, выходил взъерошенный и посвежевший. На этот раз после получасового ожидания Кроуфорд, величественно игнорируя смешок напарника, приложил ухо к двери.  
— Воды не слышно. Как и шорохов. Сбежал, — сказал и надавил на ручку.  
— Я же говорил! — воскликнул через несколько секунд Шульдих, глядя на валяющиеся у второй двери два тонких вязальных крючка. — Он ведёт двойную жизнь.  
— Ты ещё скажи, что он шпион русской разведки!  
— Не исключено!  
Они рванули в гримерную. Там на столе сиротливо лежали кусок косметического поролона и расчёска. На вешалке болталась куртка, в которой Хиддлстон пришёл на работу.  
— Похоже, сегодня он не будет раздавать автографы, — Шульдих устремился к служебному входу, Кроуфорд широким шагом поспешил вглубь театра, чтобы оттуда попасть в зрительный зал и затем к главному входу.  
По пути ни одному их них Хиддлстон не попался. Шульдих бессовестно считывал у всех подряд последние зрительные впечатления, но никого похожего не встретил. Кроуфорд включил модус большого начальника, после чего ни один из встречных, в том числе главный режиссер, не возмутился вопросу, не попадался ли им по дороге мистер Хиддлстон.  
Выскочив на улицу, Шульдих оглянулся, скорее машинально, нежели надеясь увидеть искомого. Предвкушая возможную мигрень, раскинул телепатическую сеть, пытаясь покрыть метров двести в диаметре. И чуть не охнул, немедленно наткнувшись на знакомый стиль мышления, после чего вгляделся в источник мыслей и обомлел.  
“Кроуфорд!” — в виске уже начало стучать, так что беречься было поздно, можно поговорить и телепатически. — “Я нашел его, быстро к служебному входу! Ты не поверишь, он не только переоделся, но и так загримировался, что агент родной не узнает”.  
Шульдиха удалось заметить по рыжей шевелюре, и Кроуфорд который раз благословил естественный окрас напарника. Догнал лёгкой пробежкой, пристроился шаг-в-шаг.  
— Где он?  
— Не узнаешь? Вот! — Шульдих ткнул пальцем вперед.  
Кроуфорд вгляделся, снял очки, на ходу протер о полу пиджака и надел обратно. Сощурился на отражения в рекламных тумбах.  
Впереди, прихрамывая на левую ногу, шёл завзятый неформал в зелёной толстовке и грязно-желтых джинсах с мешкообразным рюкзаком за плечами. Потряхивал головой в такт музыке из огромных наушников, синхронно движениям качались черно-белые дреды. Насколько получалось понять из отражений, лицо и шею мужчины покрывал грим: черный с правой стороны, белый — с левой.  
— Шутки шутишь? — спокойно спросил Кроуфорд наконец.  
— Уж извини, средства для снятия грима я не прихватил! — Шульдих развёл руками. — Мысленный почерк — его.  
Спорить не стали, слишком быстро шёл Хиддлстон, или кто там был на самом деле.  
— А ещё у него оранжевые контактные линзы! — тоном ябеды доложил Шульдих, вбегая за преследуемым в двери метро.  
— Метод прятать деревья в лесу вышел на новый уровень, — признал Кроуфорд и шарахнулся за колонну, утягивая за собой Шульдиха — клиент решил проверить хвост: якобы зарылся в рюкзак, чтобы осторожно зыркать поверх него.  
На платформе Хиддлстон вёл себя отвратительно: сперва крутил головой, потом зачем-то вытащил из кармана необъятной толстовки простенький фотоаппарат и начал щёлкать всё, что попадалось на глаза. Кроуфорд с Шульдихом кружили, прячась за людьми, одновременно не выпуская подопечного из виду. Минут через пятнадцать, ровно к подошедшему поезду, Хиддлстон успокоился и нырнул в вагон.  
— К любовнице едет, — сказал Шульдих, заскакивая в соседний. — Или предаваться разнузданным порокам.  
— У него завтра спектакль, сейчас, после, вообще держится на одном адреналине, — Кроуфорд привычно выступил в роли скептика. — Пороков ему не потянуть. У любовницы да, можно поспать… Под боком какой-нибудь интеллигентной длинноногой блондинки.  
— Ещё он может оказаться маньяком, который после работы ходит убивать людей, чтобы развеяться, — предложил Шульдих новую версию и ожесточённо потер висок.  
Кроуфорд только головой покачал. Достал из кармана две таблетки обезболивающего и протянул напарнику. Поморщился, глядя, как тот их жуёт и насухую глотает, но обошёлся без комментариев.  
Хиддлстон за двумя стёклами, совершенно неузнаваемый, продолжил потряхивать головой, задевая дредами соседей. Потом, занавесив ими лицо, опять попробовал осторожно коситься по сторонам, но Кроуфорд успел встать спиной — мало ли в Лондоне высоких седых мужчин в костюмах? Шульдих же рухнул на колено якобы завязывать шнурки.  
— Кроуфорд, — интимно шепнул он снизу вверх, когда двери открылись на следующей станции, — мне гораздо больше нравятся наши традиционные способы зарабатывать деньги.  
— Без меня, Шульдих, ты погрязнешь в пучине косности и однообразия, заработаешь склероз и остеохондроз, — не менее ласково шепнул напарник в ответ, когда он выпрямился.  
Так они проехали ещё несколько станций, два раза пересели с линии на линию — Хиддлстон в самой отвратительной манере косился в стёкла и все блестящие поверхности, а также выпрыгивал из вагона в последний момент.  
— В жизни он гораздо хуже, чем Локи! — пожаловался Шульдих, во второй раз играя в Терминатора, раздвигающего нераздвижимое.  
— Не завидуй, ты отлично сыграл Локи в самодеятельности, — Кроуфорд очередной раз выдернул его из поля зрения подопечного, — без грима и текста, что характерно…  
Тут им пришлось прервать беседу, потому что Хиддлстон уверенно пошёл на выход, но в процессе так неожиданно пританцовывал под музыку, что несколько раз обернулся вокруг своей оси.  
— Толпы здесь считай нет, но вроде бы не заметил, — напряженно сказал Шульдих. — Я отвёл ему глаза.  
— У тебя погрешность четыре процента, — машинально напомнил Кроуфорд, за что получил громкий зубовный скрежет.  
На поверхности Хиддлстон предсказуемо прибавил шага, сначала пошёл прямо по освещённой улице, но через сто метров нырнул в подворотню. Телохранители последовали за ним, и только телепатия одного вкупе с интуицией другого подсказывали, куда идти дальше.  
— Кроуфорд, напомни, зачем мы за ним следим? — спросил Шульдих, перепрыгивая через груду строительного мусора.  
— Если я отвечу честно, то твоё самолюбие падёт смертью храбрых, — Кроуфорд обошёл по стеночке благоухающий мазутом остов грузовика, подошёл к высоченному дощатому забору и только по следам на земле понял, где доски можно отодвинуть в сторону.  
— Кто научил его скидывать хвост? — если бы Шульдих не был телепатом под обезболивающим, угадать, куда повернул шустрый подопечный, не удалось бы.  
— Читал много? — Кроуфорда больше интересовало другое: — Откуда он знает, что здесь ему не грозит перо под ребро или кирпич по темечку?  
— Да кому нужен такой отморозок… Пожалуйста, пусть он будет хотя бы наркоман! Или участвует в боях без правил, — считать, что подопечный так развлекается удовольствия ради, Шульдих отказывался наотрез.  
— Увы, он слишком здорОво выглядит.  
Полоса препятствий в виде заборов, канав, чьих-то дворов, тёмных переулков и стай собак закончилась цивилизованной стальной решёткой, которую освещал романтичный желтый свет фонарей.  
— Ай, краса-авец, — протянул Шульдих, когда Хиддлстон технично подтянулся и перемахнул ограду, не задев выступающих прутьев. — Давай его возьмем к себе в команду?  
— Будет уводить врагов по ложному следу, а потом мы с тобой придём смотреть на их белые кости, занесённые песками пустыни?  
Кроуфорд одернул пиджак, тоже перебросил себя через забор, опять одёрнул пиджак и с неудовольствием стряхнул ржавчину с рукава. Когда он закончил прихорашиваться, Шульдих стоял рядом и нетерпеливо высматривал спину Хиддлстона, медленно тающую вдали.  
— О, с каким бы удовольствием я ему… — мечтательно начал он.  
— Чтобы я потом носил тебе апельсины в психушку? — избегая фонарей, они пошли следом за подопечным. — Ты — боевик, а не ювелир, давай удовлетворять любопытство мирными способами. О! Он куда-то зашёл!  
— Бандитский притон! — обрадовался Шульдих.  
Кроуфорд посмотрел на него с жалостью.  
Хиддлстон зашёл в тихий сумрачный бар на полтора десятка столиков, устроился в закутке у стойки, рюкзак скинул на пол. Невозмутимая официантка протянула меню, потом вгляделась ему в лицо, разулыбалась и приветливо поздоровалась.  
— Он сказал: “Как обычно?” — уточнил Кроуфорд.  
Они с Шульдихом как раз сели за столик так, чтобы видеть и вход, и подопечного.  
— Ага. Он тут сильно не первый раз.  
Хиддлстон со вздохом облегчения стащил наушники на шею, вынул из рюкзака какую-то потрёпанную книгу погрузился в чтение. Никто новый в бар не зашёл, три тихие компании пили пиво за столиками, ещё двое, парень с девушкой, переглядывались вдоль барной стойки, но в беседу не вступали.  
Шульдих успел заказать по кофе и задуматься, не поужинать ли здесь, раз выдался случай, когда дверь скрипнула и вошёл ещё один посетитель. В черных брюках, черном плаще почти до пола, широкополой черной же шляпе, сам загорелый до цвета жженого сахара. Огляделся, улыбнулся, увидев Хиддлстона, и пошёл к его столику. До середины лопаток спускалась толстая, с запястье, коса.  
— Чтоб. Я. Сдох, — выдохнул Кроуфорд. — Ты был прав, у него возникла самая прямая ассоциация. И знаешь… я пойду на этого Ричарда Второго. И тебе советую.  
Шульдих дикими глазами смотрел, как прибывший крепко и долго обнимает вставшего ему навстречу Хиддлстона, как оба хохочут, разглядывая друг друга.  
— О! Да, отличная интеллектуальная блондинка, горжусь твоими прогностическими способностями, — он узнал, наконец, в лицо второго участника костюмированного вечера. Улыбнулся по-кошачьи, посмотрел на пару рассеяно, как бы вскользь. — Вот теперь, Кроуфорд, ты точно можешь сдохнуть.  
Пришедший в себя напарник только вопросительно хмыкнул.  
— У них свидание, — промурлыкал Шульдих и сладострастно зажмурился. — Знал бы ты, как их друг по другу кроет.  
~*~  
Обычно после спектакля хотелось в душ, есть и спать. Духовные радости покорно отступали на второй план, хотелось считать обоим. Должно быть, именно поэтому они сидели сейчас друг против друга и старались не слишком сильно друг на друга пялиться.  
— Что? — не выдержал Дэвид, когда Том раз пятый поднял на него глаза, затем опустил их к тарелке и дёрнул губами, пряча улыбку.  
— Красота. Неземная. Ван Хелсинг рыдает, — Хиддлстон нанизал помидор на вилку и повозил им по краю тарелки.  
— Знаешь, — Дэвид глубже осел на стуле, так, чтобы задеть коленом ногу Тома, — я чувствую себя участником детского карнавала. Хотя, казалось бы, переодевание — наша работа. Я тебя ещё сфотографирую, Джорджия просила. С позавчерашнего образа она хихикала с полчаса.  
Хиддлстон прикрыл лицо рукой — аккуратно, чтобы не размазать грим — и покачал головой. Дэвид взирал на его муки с умилением, снял перчатку и потянулся через стол — погладить по голове.  
— Сперва Марк, потом ты, теперь и Джорджия… — Том жалобно блестел глазами сквозь оранжевые линзы. — Никто не пожалеет бедного меня!  
Сказал и со смаком зажевал ещё один помидор. Чтобы понятнее было, насколько сильно страдает.  
— Как никто?! — Дэвид вскинулся со всем темпераментом, который можно было приписать текущему цвету кожи. — Я пожалею! Я тоже позавчера изображал начинающего трансвестита. И куда более потасканного, нежели ты.  
— Зато у тебя волосы не собирались отваливаться каждую минуту! — Том не собирался так скоро уступать терновый венец главного страдальца. — И от телохранителей не приходилось убегать на каблуках. Хотя тогда они меня, кажется, и не засекли...  
Том неосторожно положил левую руку на стол, Дэвид немедленно опустил сверху свою ладонь, и они переплели пальцы.  
— Ты всё время какие-то ужасы рассказываешь об этих людях. В чём дело?  
— Они меня должны охранять от особо ретивых фанатов, — с претензией сказал Том. — Но вместо этого у меня от них мания преследования начинается. Сегодня утром во время пробежки мне казалось, что я вижу их в кустах в парке, хотя до вечера они были совершенно свободны! Они пасут меня возле театра — и это понятно, но Люк мог бы их и предупредить, что я способен уйти так, что никто из фанатов не заметит. Но этим вечером я их видел в метро! Сюда они не дошли, я хорошо попетлял, тем не менее — неприятно.  
— Думаю, им очень любопытно, куда это ты ходишь такой нарядный.  
Молчали, смотрели друг на друга. До сведённых пальцев хотелось целоваться, если уж на большее их вряд ли хватит. Или?  
— Тебе удобно есть одной рукой? — тихо спросил Том.  
— Вполне.  
— Хорошо.  
Как только кусок мимо рта не проносили? Но пальцев не расплетали, нет.  
— Я никогда не читал столько по истории средневековой Англии. Даже когда готовился играть Хэла, — признался Том. Забрался пальцами под рукав Дэвида, поглаживал запястье. — Оказалось невероятно интересно, как любое повествование о временах, где нет единой трактовки.  
— Смута, — Дэвид судорожно облизал губы. — Летописцы противоречат друг другу, аристократы пишут странное в письмах, историки выхватывают цитаты из контекста и пишут диссертации… Грэг считает, что чем больше читал мнений, тем проще каждый раз играть персонажа иначе.  
— Кого же ты играл сегодня?  
— Мужчину, который сошёл с ума, похоронив любимую, — ответил, застывая лицом — вспоминал, потом добавил: — Джорджия сказала, что послезавтра глаза бы её меня не видели. Но завтра ты едешь к нам в гости.  
— У нашей прекрасной женщины причудливые вкусы: она любит, когда компанию ей за ужином составляют зомби? — Том широко зевнул, еле успев прикрыть рот ладонью.  
— Где один зомби, там и второй, невелика разница, — Дэвид посмотрел в тёмное окно, одновременно исподволь оглядывая зал, как привык делать во время подобных встреч. Нет, их персоны по-прежнему никого не интересовали. — И Джорджи — моя прекрасная женщина.  
— Будь она здесь, стукнула бы по шее и сказала, что она — своя собственная. Это будет ужин как ужин, или она опять велит присматривать за детьми и убежит встречаться с подружками на ночь глядя?  
— Да ты пифия! — восхитился Дэвид.  
— Нет, я — оракул, — с достоинством поправил Том.  
Недалеко от них, в тёмном углу, кто-то громко подавился и раскашлялся.  
— Скажи тогда, оракул мой, у тебя есть в планах отдых по завершении Кориолана?  
— Чтобы встретиться с тобой во вменяемом виде? — Том ухмыльнулся черной половиной рта.  
— И выполнить все желания Джорджии относительно семейного досуга. И помни, — Дэвида стал замогильно пафосен, наклонился над столом и уставился в оранжевые глаза, — у тебя будет только одна уважительная причина отказаться!  
Том быстрым, змеиным движением подался вперёд, и они почти соприкоснулись носами.  
— Смерть?  
— Нет, конечно. Только ещё одна прекрасная женщина. Если ты будешь занят завоеванием её сердца.  
— Я запомню.  
Застыли в неудобной позе, дыхание щекотало губы, зрачки, казалось, пульсировали согласно ударам сердца, которые оба чувствовали подушечками пальцев, прижатых к запястью.  
Поцеловать.  
Обняться, переплестись, раскрыться, взять своё.  
Слушать стоны, упиваться, запоминать перед расставанием. Любить так, чтобы наутро ныла каждая мышца.  
Но сначала — целовать так, чтобы заболели губы.  
В том же тёмном углу кто-то астматически задохнулся и выскочил на улицу, хлопнув дверью.  
Том с Дэвидом медленно сели прямо, на диво синхронно отпили по глотку чая и улыбнулись друг другу с чопорностью киношных аристократов.  
И не разомкнули рук.  
Том допивал чай, смотрел на Дэвида, и между его бровей залегала морщинка, углубляя разделение между черной и белой половинами лица.  
— У тебя глаза красные, — сказал он тихо. — Не высыпаешься из-за Уилфреда?  
— Да, — Дэвид пожал плечами. — Но это естественно. Не могу же я не помогать Джорджи. Тем более что у меня есть возможность встать попозже, Грегори позволяет не являться в театр с рассветом.  
— Если нужно, я могу…  
Дэвид, не дослушав, фыркнул и покачал головой.  
— Спасибо. Но, Том, обо мне есть кому позаботиться. А вот если тебе не напоминать, что стоит поесть, отдохнуть, выспаться — ты и не займешься такими пустяками. Зачитаешься, заработаешься, зависнешь у зеркала, что-нибудь отрабатывая — и что получится на выходе?  
Том мотнул дредами, передёрнул плечами, скривился, выражая недовольство.  
— Да, вот только ради комфорта и стоит жениться!  
— Жениться стоит, если любимую женщину устраиваешь ты и твой ритм жизни. А вот с любимым мужчиной мне не так повезло — такой же, как я, трудоголик, клейма ставить негде. Ты доел? Пойдем, нам пора. Провожу тебя до метро.  
~*~  
Шульдих поймал Кроуфорда за рукав, когда тот выходил из бара.  
— Обратно проводим? — спросил с некоторой опаской.  
Кроуфорд посмотрел на его блестящие нервным возбуждением глаза, на испарину, выступившую над верхней губой, и осторожно предложил:  
— Если ты не будешь к ним лезть — проводим. Район тут всё-таки не из самых благополучных.  
— Не буду! — отрезал Шульдих. — Идём!  
Идущие бок о бок Хиддлстон с Теннантом скрылись между домами, повернули на улочку, где светила всего пара фонарей.  
— Кроуфорд, они держатся за руки, — простонал Шульдих на ухо напарнику. — За что нам это?  
— Телепаты, — фыркнул тот. — Всё-то им мешает абстрагироваться и относиться к работе бесстрастно. Или ты завидуешь?  
Шульдих зашипел как гадюка и прибавил шагу, потому что тонкие артистические натуры шли очень быстро, причём не тем путём, которым Хиддлстон шёл от метро.  
Пересекли заросший кустами пустырь, миновали покосившиеся сараи, церковь тёмного кирпича. Вёл Теннант, время от времени на что-то показывал Хиддлстону, тот вертел головой, вполголоса комментировал и граффити на воротах, и причудливую тень на выщербленной стене, похожую на изготовившегося к прыжку тигра, и композицию из металлолома посреди двора, окруженного тремя домиками. Здесь пара зависла надолго. Обходили вокруг, подзывали друг друга, хохотали так, что приходилось зажимать рот.  
— Это детская площадка? — прищурился Кроуфорд.  
— Ага. Это вот гномик, вон дракончик, вон собачка, а во-он та кракозябра — Пикачу, похоже. И Чебурашка есть, надо же!  
— Кто бы подумал, что отходы слесарной мастерской можно так творчески использовать…  
Когда до метро оставалось минут пять их скоростной ходьбы, и напарники убедились, что не только подопечный, но и его кавалер отлично прыгает, просачивается сквозь щели в заборах и перелазит там, где просочиться не удается, Хиддлстон остановился и решительно развернулся к Теннанту. Тот склонил голову к плечу, видно, ожидая развития событий.  
— Ничего не хочу об этом знать, — буркнул Шульдих.  
В этот же момент Хиддлстон толкнул Теннанта к стене, целуя. Тот сначала покорно подался назад, переступил слетевшую шляпу. Их тёмные фигуры слились в одну, тихо вздыхающую.  
— Хватит страдать, — шикнул Кроуфорд на Шульдиха, и они подобрались ближе, пользуясь случаем.  
Нет, они не смотрели на любовников специально. Не подслушивали.  
Только замечали краем глаза, как взметнулись и опали на стену белые дреды, когда Теннант оттолкнулся и в свою очередь прижал Хиддлстона к стене. Слышали, как они шептали друг другу то “хотя бы поцелую”, то “подожди, подожди”, и смеялись в два голоса.  
Замерли, отстранились. Встали на расстоянии вытянутой руки, переводя дыхание.  
— Как мальчишки, — пожаловался Теннант и вытер губы. — Тьфу, грим этот невкусный, опять как мела с маслом наелся.  
— Дыши, Дэвид, — Хиддлстон быстро подался вперед, поцеловал его и отошёл назад на два шага. — Дыши глубже, иначе точно будем как мальчишки.  
Шульдих проскрежетал зубами, но комментировать не стал. Кроуфорд тронул его за плечо, когда объекты отдышались и пошли дальше. Полоса препятствий закончилась, они вывернули на хорошо освещённую улицу и неспешно приближались к метро. За руки уже не держались, даже шли не плечом к плечу.  
— Как же от них фонит, сил нет никаких закрываться, — пожаловался Шульдих. — Слышал, может, как говорят: “Когда я на него смотрю, у меня как бабочки в животе порхают”? Это про них.  
— Я что-то путаю, или ты в школе был немного инсектофоб?  
— Вот именно. Бррр!  
Чем ближе Хиддлстон с Теннантом подходили к метро, тем медленнее шли. В паре десятков шагов от входа они остановились, посмотрели друг на друга прямо, без улыбки.  
— До завтра! — Хиддлстон отмер первым, взмахнул рукой и, развернувшись, широко зашагал к подземке. Опять чуть хромая, на ходу натягивая наушники.  
Шульдих с Кроуфордом последовали за ним, один обогнул Теннанта справа, другой — слева. Не удержавшись, Шульдих быстро шепнул ему на ухо: — Я тот телохранитель, который рыжий, — и расплылся в чеширской улыбке, услышав за спиной удивленное восклицание.  
Не обращая ни малейшего внимания на недовольство других пассажиров, напарники пробежали турникеты, почти догнали подопечного на эскалаторе, а когда он сел в вагон, упали рядом по бокам.  
— Добрый вечер, мистер Хиддлстон, — улыбнулся Кроуфорд лучшей своей улыбкой из арсенала располагающих.  
Тот медленно снял наушники, посмотрел на Кроуфорда, потом на Шульдиха.  
— Добрый, — ответил и спросил аккуратно: — Какими судьбами?  
— Нас привело исключительно беспокойство о вашей персоне и желание как можно более полно выполнить свои обязанности, предусмотренные контрактом, — гладко ответил Кроуфорд.  
— Вам не нужно от нас скрываться. Неразглашение частной жизни входит в договор, — Шульдих постарался застыть лицом, чтобы не выдать глумливых настроений.  
— Неужели вы никогда не нарушали условий контракта? — немного нервно усмехнулся Хиддлстон, но с облегчением стянул разноцветный парик, чтобы запихнуть его в рюкзак.  
— Только однажды. Самого первого. Но зато как! — Шульдих мечтательно закатил глаза.  
— А вот так долго выслеживать человека, не имеющего спецподготовки, нам ещё не доводилось, — признался Кроуфорд.  
— Что ж, господа, тогда поздравляю вас с удачной охотой, — Хиддлстон фамильярно похлопал каждого из них по коленке, откинулся на спинку сиденья и прикрыл глаза.  
У переглянувшихся над ним телохранителей возник один-единственный порыв на двоих: на всякий случай приковать подопечного к себе наручниками. Вдруг он по дороге решит заскочить к кому-нибудь в гости?


End file.
